


at a party, kinda wanna kiss u

by ohkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Party, implied/mentioned bokuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkeiji/pseuds/ohkeiji
Summary: A flash of light illuminates the stranger, and it’s a sudden wave of new information: brown eyes, tanned skin, ginger, curly hair, white teeth, and Kenma gasps because he’s looking at Hinata Shouyou.Despite the alcohol slowing his cognitive abilities, Kenma is able to come up with a plan relatively quickly-- find Hinata and kiss him.





	at a party, kinda wanna kiss u

**Author's Note:**

> do you capitalize new years? is there an apostrophe? im not sure and i think u can probably tell  
> (also don't think i have to clarify this but like. obviously all the characters are aged up so they can legally drink and stuff.)

The bass is so loud Kenma can feel it in his bones. His blood is slow in his veins, the fast-paced music having no effect on him. Lights flash and flicker and change colors, and Kenma takes another sip of his drink. It’s sweet enough to mask the bitter taste of alcohol, but it still manages to burn his throat on the way down. He scrunches up his nose and sets the cup down on the kitchen counter, spinning on his stool to face away and stand up. 

“Hey!” The movement makes his friend, Kuroo, cut himself off from whatever dumb story he had been telling. He frowns and stands as well, towering over Kenma, whose head barely reaches the other’s shoulders. “My story was just getting good.” Kuroo complains. 

“Not really.” Kenma shrugs nonchalantly. “Besides, I’ve heard it before. Hearing about how you broke into a grocery store loses its charm after the first telling.”

Kuroo makes an overdramatic, wounded noise, and it makes Kenma smile despite himself. He’s usually much better at keeping himself composed and deadpan, but the alcohol makes him feel slow. He doesn’t mind, though.

“So,” Kuroo is swift to change the subject, his eyes scanning the room in a manner that doesn’t seem entirely innocent, “have you found anyone here to share a new year’s kiss with?”

Kenma hums noncommittally, mimicking Kuroo and looking into the crowded living room. It’s a big house party, but surprisingly not all that difficult to pick out some familiar faces. He makes eye contact with a tall, broad man, who has shocking white hair that sticks straight up, and raises a hand to wave when he remembers his name.  _ Bokuto. _ The man waves back enthusiastically, then seems to catch sight of Kuroo, and both his hand and jaw drops.

The gesture is enough to make Kenma snicker out loud, and Kuroo is quick to punch his arm in embarrassment. “Shut up, shut up,  _ shut up _ !” He hisses, a blush rising on his cheeks.

“I’m guessing you aren’t looking for a hook up anymore, are you?” Kenma jokes, shoving his arm into Kuroo’s side. The taller man only sways slightly at the movement, and Kenma is ready to repeat the movement a second time until he sees Bokuto approaching the pair. 

Kenma doesn’t dislike Bokuto, per say. In fact, he’s sure that if he got hammered enough, he and Bokuto would be great pals. But he only vaguely remembers him from high school volleyball camps, and he never particularly wants to remember those, so he’s quick to say goodbye to his friend and scoot away, heading off into the living room.

Upon entering, the music is somehow even louder than it had been in the kitchen. Kenma has to blink several times for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the room, with only the occasional flash of the disco ball providing any sort of sufficient lighting. The room is packed, bodies every which way, and it smells like sweat and cheap alcohol. There’s a TV on one of the walls, playing a live countdown to the new year. On screen, someone seems to vomit, and Kenma winces and quickly looks away. As he does so, he makes eye contact with someone, but instead of immediately glancing away, he holds the stranger’s gaze. It’s hard to make out any features, but he thinks he can make out a messy mop of hair. A flash of light illuminates the stranger, and it’s a sudden wave of new information: brown eyes, tanned skin, ginger, curly hair, white teeth, and Kenma gasps because he’s looking at Hinata Shouyou. 

Despite the alcohol slowing his cognitive abilities, Kenma is able to come up with a plan relatively quickly-- find Hinata and kiss him. It takes him aback for a moment. He couldn’t remember wanting to ever kiss Hinata in the past, never during volleyball or summer camp, but then he remembered watching Hinata fly across the court into the air and how it set every one of his nerves on fire and  _ oh.  _ To his drunken brain, his fleeting crush on Hinata Shouyou suddenly becomes crystal clear.

Kenma is thankful for his slight frame as he squeezes through the crowd, having long lost eye contact with Hinata. He tries to aim for where the other had been standing, pushing through couples grinding shamelessly on each other and drunken strangers dancing sloppily and off-beat to the blaring rap song. When he emerges at the other side of the crowd, he finds himself in a small gap between the bodies behind him and the wall of the living room. He gets momentarily distracted by the blank walls (the owner of the house must have hidden any wall decor in fear of it being broken), but then a hand is grabbing his shoulder and he turns his head and Hinata Shouyou is smiling at him.

“Hey, Kenma!” He has to shout in order to be heard, and Kenma leans in closer, half-heartedly trying to convince himself he’s doing it to hear better. 

“Hi, Hinata.” Kenma smiles at him. “Long time no see.” And it’s true, he realizes. Several years had passed since high school, since volleyball, and Hinata Shouyou was no longer a boy. Though he stands at roughly the same height as Kenma, his shoulders are broad and muscular, even while wearing a loose t-shirt. He has a tiny bit of stubble on his cheeks, and Kenma has to force himself to not reach out and touch him.

“Just because it’s been a while doesn’t mean you have to be all formal, just call me Shouyou.” The ginger grins. “How’ve you been?” His voice is lower, Kenma notices. 

They try to make small talk for a few minutes, but the music is just too loud and Kenma now genuinely has to lean in close in order to hear. “Hey,” he has to borderline shout into Shouyou’s ear, “do you want to dance?”

Shouyou pulls back, eyebrows raised. “You dance?”

“Yeah.” Kenma feels himself smile. “Do you?”

Shouyou nods enthusiastically, and Kenma swiftly grabs his hand and pulls him into the crowd. Before they enter the thick of it, he turns over his shoulder to yell, “Just because I suggested dancing, does not mean that I’m particularly good at it!”

He can hear Shouyou laugh behind him, and feels a strange sense of pride. Then he’s truly sucked into the crowd, almost losing his grip on Shouyou’s hand.

It starts off slow, kind of weird. There’s a moment where Kenma feels incredibly vulnerable and he’s unable to flee, the alcohol weighing him down and almost crushing him. But he forces himself to inhale, to wiggle the tips of his fingers and get the feeling back into them, and it’s like a flip switches and his senses all return to him. The relief makes him feel more giddy than alcohol ever could, and he finds himself relaxing as he begins to sway with the beat. It’s easy to find in the predictable trap song that pounds through the speakers, and Kenma surprises himself when he smiles widely, finally at ease. He looks up at Shouyou, who’s eyes are already trained on him, and it fills him with both contentment and something that makes his blood simmer under his skin. 

They dance for what feels like infinity. The flashing lights and ridiculously loud music combined with the alcohol flowing through Kenma’s veins makes the experience seem dreamlike, borderline unreal. He’s breathing hard, and up close in Shouyou’s personal space, but the ginger is grinning and laughing and Kenma finds himself doing the same. His brain feels disconnected from his limbs, arms and legs acting of their own free will as he tries his best to keep up with Shouyou’s excited dancing.  Hands slid up arms, wrap around shoulders and snake down backs as he and Shouyou grow closer and closer, and Kenma isn’t sure where his arms start and Shouyou’s end. Their faces grow close, Kenma’s chest centimeters away from touching Shouyou’s, and he inhales deeply before closing the distance, and he’s suddenly incredibly aware of everywhere he’s touching Shouyou. His arms rest over the other’s shoulders, and Shouyou’s hands are incredibly warm on his waist. He doesn’t feel sparks, no, but he feels a heat that almost sears his skin. His eyes flicker down to the other’s lips, and he wants to be touching there as well, he realizes. When he glances up at Shouyou’s eyes, they’re dark, and maybe it’s just the poor lighting of the room but Kenma hopes it’s something more, hopes that maybe Shouyou is feeling the same sensation where they touch as he is.

Suddenly the music grows quieter, and he’s aware of the crowd moving, crowding towards the TV on the other side of the room. It’s jarring enough to make him move back, and he almost breaks contact with Shouyou, fingers sliding across his back and down the back of his biceps, lingering just above his elbows, as he turns to see what the commotion is.

“Only two minutes until the new year?” Shouyou sounds surprised. “Damn, we’ve been dancing for a while.”

“I’m surprised I could keep up.” Kenma smiled. With the crowd having thinned and the music now softer, he no longer had to yell in order to be heard, but still stuck close to Shouyou.

The other man laughs. “I have to admit, I’m impressed with your dancing skills.”

Kenma laughs, and there’s a short lull where they both glance at the TV, then the crowd, where some couples had gotten a head start on their new years kiss. Kenma glances at Shouyou, and his heart pounds loudly when he discovers that he’s already looking at him. It takes him slightly off guard, now that the music isn’t blasting and the crowd has thinned. He feels his cheeks flush, and wonders half-heartedly in the back of his mind if he could blame it on the dancing.

“So… New years kiss.” Shouyou sounds awkward, but looks confident as he cocks his head to the side. “Did you have anyone in mind?”

Kenma quirks an eyebrow and hums. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Oh.” Shouyou tries to look surprised, but the way the corners of his lips quirk up immediately give away the act. “Who were you thinking?”

Kenma feels his deadpan expression crack and he allows himself a small smile. “You, if you’re interested.”

Shouyou smiles slowly, languidly. “Yeah, I’d definitely be interested.” The arms around Kenma’s waist pull him in closer. Kenma reaches up a hand, fingers trailing over his triceps and the knobs of Shouyou’s spine at the base of his neck before he lets a hand tangle in his hair. He watches the other man curiously as he tilts his head back, a satisfied noise escaping him. Kenma can’t stop his smile from growing, and he suddenly feels unbelievably fond of Shouyou. It’s hard to believe his high school crush is standing in front of him, but he’s not sober enough to question it, and his attention is quickly pulled away from the topic altogether as the crowd begins to count down.

“10… 9… 8…”

Shouyou tilts his head forwards, wide grin playing on his face as his nose bumps into Kenma’s. This close, he can make out the freckles on the other’s cheeks, and he uses his free hand to poke his face. Shouyou laughs, and Kenma cups his cheek rather than poke him again. Stubble digs into his fingers. He doesn’t care.

“5… 4... “

Kenma dares to lean in closer, and he can  _ feel _ Shouyou, the faintest brush of lips against lips. He feels giddy, a sense of excitement dancing light in his chest. Shouyou’s hand curls into a loose fist under his jaw, fingers pressing lightly into his neck, and Kenma feels his breath hitch.

“3… 2… 1!”

Kenma feels the need to surge forward, but he really doesn’t have any distance to close. The kiss starts innocent but quickly changes direction as Kenma swipes his tongue against Shouyou’s lips. The other is quick to open his mouth, and Kenma quickly finds himself much too distracted to pay any attention to the crowd shouting “Happy new year!” around him.

The room has long since quieted by the time Kenma breaks the kiss. His cheeks are warm, breathing slightly heavy, and for the first time all evening his blood is pumping through his veins. He feels mildly wrecked, and reaches up a hand to smooth out the back of his hair where Shouyou had rested one of his hands. He might have felt mildly embarrassed at his state, but he looks over Shouyou and finds the other looking the same as him-- flushed face, messy hair. The sight is oddly comforting.

“Um.” Shouyou has to clear his throat. “Happy new year.” He smiles sheepishly.

“Happy new year.” Kenma repeats with a nod of his head. Just as he’s about to continue, his phone buzzes in his pocket, and he rolls his eyes before pulling it from his pocket.

_ New Message! _

_ From: kuroo _

_ hey kenma uh im not gonna make it back to the apartment tonight _

Kenma snorts as he sends back a thumbs up emoji and pockets his phone again. When he glances back up, he finds Shouyou looking at him with a mildly confused expression.

“My roommate’s not gonna be home for the night.” He explains simply. Shouyou’s lips part to make an ‘o’ shape and he nods in understanding.

The pair stand quietly for a moment, and Kenma realizes that at some point he had moved away from Shouyou. He’s quick to step closer, fingers brushing against the other’s bicep before landing on his shoulder. Shouyou’s hands are quick to find Kenma’s sides, and the ginger leans in close again, curls brushing Kenma’s cheek as he goes to talk in his ear.

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over.” He doesn’t whisper; the party is still too loud for that. But his voice his still low, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. 

Kenma hums, then maneuvers so he’s by Shouyou’s ear as well. Their cheeks brush, and he wants to roll his eyes at how cliche the position seems to be. Instead, he says evenly, “Well, my apartment is currently free until,” he does some quick mental math, “hm, noon tomorrow?” He knows Kuroo well enough to know that the man will try his hardest to sleep off his hangover.

Shouyou pulls back, hands sliding up his sides to his shoulders. He grins widely, cheeks still flushed, and nods. “Let’s go, then.” He’s back to almost yelling, but Kenma doesn’t really care. The blood is pumping through his veins, both with excitement and something else not so innocent, so he simply allows himself to be led out of the living room by Shouyou.

It’s an interesting start to his new year. He’s not complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been doing this funky fresh thing where i write hq characters entirely different than i have in the past and im kind of digging it... like me not projecting myself and my personal issues onto kenma? pretty lit! me being able to write kenma and hinata as adults who have changed and matured but also still have recognizable personalities? swaggy!  
> also this is weirdly sexually charged and im not sure where it came from? but i hope u liked it i guess?? also also sorry i know it is several days past new years but also i dont care  
> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!! also hmu on [tumblr](https://ohkeiji.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
